Zaiel
Sky Dial Zaiel (スカイ 禅アル ダイヤル Sora Daiaru Zaiyaru) is a recurring protagonist is Grandline: The Role Play Series, serving as one of the series main protagonists during the New Birka and Ten Trials Arcs. After being exiled by New Birka Jarilo allied himself with the Red Wing Pirates in order to save Skypiea and become its new King. Profile Physical Description Zaiel is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which which is a curse placed their to prevent him from using his Mantra. His hair is scraggly and unkempt, reaching down to his neck. After his exile, Zaiel was a mysterious man who covers up his face in public and wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages.He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity. He usually carries Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Personality & Relationships Zaiel has shown to be highly perceptive, analytical, and intelligent. He is very quick-witted, controlled, disciplined and clear-headed, showing a great maturity, responsibility and intuitiveness; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. These attributes are what makes Zaiel an incredible leader and why he was chosen as Skypiean's guardian, and eventually its king. Despite his great features, Zaiel does not lack emotion and does appears to have a softer side, especially when it comes to his friends. He was cold and distant from the Red Wing Pirates at first but later opened up after discovering they were incredible allies who would've given their lives to protect Zaiel and Skypiea. Zaiel and Romeo became especially close with Romeo who inspired Zaiel to lead his people with the same instinct and energy Romeo fights with every moment of every day. Zaiel is exceptionally close with Luna, eventually resulting in the two becoming lovers. But most of all Zaiel was shown to have his deepest emotional connection to his late best friend Tenshi. Zaiel has also shown to have a temper. Especially showcasing his anger towards the Birkans, nearly killing Trance for injuring Lyndis and cursing Tenshi's name. He also struck down Anya and anger but was able to control his emotions so he could do so without killing her. Abilities and Powers Zaiel is renowned as an incredible fighter throughout the Blue and White Sea. He was able to dispatch the Iron Soul Pirates (without Gajeel) with ease. He was also able to combat the Priests of New Birka without the use of his Mantra. His Mantra is later revealed to be the strongest in Skypiea, proving Zaiel possess incredible power. Physical Prowess Zaiel is an extremely fast individual, who uses his nimbility and agileness to evade and attack, moving so quickly that a normal eye can't chase his movements. He is also very strong despite his long, skinny and slinky frame. Sky (Dial) Staves While his Mantra was locked away, Zaiel crafted five "Sky Staves" from Dial Shells, empowering different abilities into each staff. This offers a large amount of variety for battle or other confrontational events, able to manipulate the senses of someone around him or simply use the elements casted from Staves to battle. His Staves were destroyed during the Red Rebellion's battles with the Priests of New Birka. *'Shade Stave' (日陰の ステーブ Hikage Sutebu) uses a Shade Dial (日陰の ダイヤル Hikage Daiyaru). It is a stave that can cancel out all the light in an area, making it completelyrk around a limited circumference. It is even said that in this darkness, Zaiel can manipulate what a target see's, meaning Zaiel can cast illusions from the dark. The staff itself is a long brown dial carved staff like the others and its head is round with a large red and yellow eye. *'Jet Stave' (ジェット ステーブ Jetto Sutebu) uses Jet Dials (ジェットダイアル Jetto Daiaru). It is a stave thats is able to produce great bursts of air at great speeds, that can be used to blowback a target or propel Zaiel quickly. The staff itself is a long brown dial carved staff like the others and its head is fan shaped. *'Spark Stave' (スパーク ステーブ Supaku Sutebu) uses Spark Dials (スパーク ダイアル Supaku Daiaru) to gather static and humidity to create electricity within the dial that can be fired at will towards a target. The staff itself is a long brown dial carved stave with three prongs at its head, similar to a pitchfork. *'Impact Stave '(インパ ステーブ Inpakuto Sutebu) uses both Impact Dials (インパクト ダイアル Inpakuto Daiaru) and Reject Dials (リジェクト ダイアル Rijekuto Daiaru). It is a stave that can and will absorb kinetic energy and then release it on contact with, releasing a great amount of blunt force that can shatter bones of a living target or destroy building structers. The user may chose from using the Impact to Reject dial, the Reject having much more force but also having a backlash that could very well injure Zaiel or any other user just as fiercely. The staff itself is a long brown dial carved staff like others while it looks like number 3 and the upper part of the staff has three golden rings. *'Sense Stave' (意味 ステーブ Imi Sutebu) uses Flavor Dials (フレイバー ダイアル Fureibā Daiaru) to release certain tastes and smells that he uses to manipulate a targets senses. He is able to cause great trackers such as Zoan Devil Fruit users to lose his trail or even combine this with his Shade Staff to fully manipulate someone's senses with the absence what they hear. The staff itselfs is a long dial carved staff like others with two curvy circles and on top of them is a skull with horns. Mantra Zaiel's Mantra gives him the ability to "Call upon the power of the stars". Known as Celestial Mantra, this power focuses around the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from Zaiel's body. He can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight. Zaiel is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole.The use of this Mantra can increase Zaiel's skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding in an aura can increase his speed significantly. History Backstory (Prior to training Romeo, Squall and Lyndis Luna revealed Zaiel's true origins.) Zaiel was the child of Skypiean prophecy, the infant who born with blue hair and bore the mark of the King. He was born within the Tenojinn with no parents, said to be sent from the ancestors themselves through the light of the sun. As stated by the prophecy, Zaiel would prepare and lead the Skypiean nation for the dialogs to come. By his twentieth birthday Zaiel was the strongest in all of the white sea and titled as the Guardian of Skypiea. He was renowned as the greatest of all Skypieans and had a close relationship with Shandian Queen Luna. During his tenure as Guardian, he met a man from the blue sea named Tenshi, who at the time the World's Greatest Swordsmen. The two had neighboring views on the segregation of their two races and together forged a plan to form relations between the White and Blue Sea. Tenshi was named the Blue Sea's Embassador by the Skypiean King and would talk relations between willing Islands and nations who were willing to bargan a union between the two races. This continued for several years, and as the union grew it became dangerously popular. It gained the ear of the White Wing Pirates, who secretely formed an uprising with the long lost "Birkan" race, which Tenshi and Zaiel fought against to maintain peace. Sacrificing himself for the Skypiean and Shandian people, Tenshi was murdered by pirate; White Angel Tsubasa. Without Tenshi the war was quickly settled when the Birkans who took over. They executed the King, enslaved the Shandian people, forced the Skypieans under their rule and finally exiled Zaiel, clipping him of his wings and locking away his mantra. He was exiled to the Blue Sea, where he searched for a way to avenge his people and his best friend. While sailing the Blue Sea Zaiel bore a mask so people could not see his identity nor his shame. Zaiel could still feel Tenshi's presence in the world and found him on Thriller Bark. Tenshi was able to save his soul with the powers of his Devil Fruit, powers Zaiel new nothing of. Tenshi explained that he will find warriors worthy of aiding Zaiel in taking back Skypiea. Tenshi continued to believe that the Prophecy was true and Zaiel was meant to take Skypiea to its destiny. Zaiel left Tenshi and awaited the passing of his soul as a signal of Tenshi turning over his will to another that would aid Zaiel. Bounty vs Bounty Arc Tenshi was successful and after several years he passess on to the afterlife, and his hopes for Skypiea have been left to a group of humans called the Red Wing Pirates. Zaiel detects that Tenshi's soul has moved on to the afterlife and gains several abrupt visions of the Red Wing Pirates members. This leads him on a trail towards "Slave Island" where Zaiel gains visions of the Red Wings originally battling Black Steel Gajeel and his Iron Soul Pirates. Zaiel arrives on the Island to find that the Iron Soul Pirates remain there, lead by someone new. Zaiel finds and questions a man named Gan Bosque, a member of the Pirates but gets only an assault in return for his question. Gan Bosque and Sun Jury attack Zaiel for intruding on the operation involving revenge on the Red Wing Pirates. Zaiel avoids there attacks and continues to question where the Red Wing Pirates are currently. Bosque and Jury refuse to cooperate and they attack using strange weapons. Zaiel recognizes them as "Dial" based weapons and demands to know where the two got them from. They decide to humor Zaiel and reveal they were gifts originally from the White Wing Pirates. Enraged by the pirates relationship with Tsubasa, Zaiel reveals his own Dial based weapons and quickly dispatches the duo of Iron Soul Pirates. Afterwards Zaiel continues to gain visions that piece together how the Red Wing Pirates were destined to cross paths with the Iron Soul Pirates whom allied themselves with Zaiel's enemies. Zaiel is then quickly taken by surprise when a large man who claims to be the Iron Soul Pirates new leader strikes him. The leader is using an Impact Dial, which is technology originating from Skypiea just like Bosque and Jury. The man reveals his name "Ienzo the Impact" and he quickly declares his strength as the Iron Soul Pirates leader in Gajeel's place. Unimpressed Zaiel uses dials of his own and boasts his own name as "Sky Dial Zaiel". Zaiel's staves are more then enough to disarm and easily defeat Ienzo. Fearful of Zaiel's power, Bosque and Jury reveal they had tracked Marine forces that were heading to an Island called Thriller Bark in pursuit of the Red Wing Pirates. New Birkan Arc Zaiel's search ends when he arrives at a sunken Thriller Bark, final proof that Tenshi has passed on. Zaiel quickly locates a stray Marine ship nearby which he boards and finds four people aboard. He asks them if they are the recipients of Tenshi's wishes, a man named Squall confirms this and that most of the group are Red Wing Pirates. Squall explains that he, Romeo and Lyndis are members of the crew but the other man was not and was originally a gigantic monster that passed out after protecting the crew from Marines. The man awakens and introduces himself as Ramon, a shipwright who traveled to Thriller Bark to view the worlds greatest ship but was taken over by evil souls which turned him into a monster. As thanks for their help, Ramon asks to travel with the Red Wing Pirates and Squall allows it. Zaiel re-returns attention on him after asking if the Red Wing Pirates were prepared to trust Zaiel and embark on a journey that will bear dangers they would think impossible. Romeo of the group quickly confronts Zaiel and tells him that the Red Wing Pirates are more ready than Zaiel would think possible. With that the new allies leave and eventually arrive in Port Town where they regroup with the Red Wing Pirates Captain Clive. Drunken, Clive questions Zaiel and Ramon but Lyndis comes to their defence and explains what happened on Thriller Bark. The crew was paired with a man named Azolf by Clive's drunken orders and sent to Thriller Bark to Hunt Akuma the Undead Samurai. But Azolf betrayed them, but they were aided by a ghost named Tenshi who also turned out to be Akuma in a twist of fate. Tenshi was testing the group and chose them to take on his will. Seeing this as a fluke, Clive refuses to believe the story. Zaiel confirms the story and tells the group that Azolf's betrayal was predestined so that the Red Wing Pirates would meet Tenshi and send them further into there destiny. Romeo questions what there "destiny" is and Zaiel claims that to know their future they must first understand Zaiel's past. He and Tenshi were betrayed by a man named Tsubasa and Skypiea was taken over by a long forgotten race known as Birkans. Skypiea was transformed into New Birka and Zaiel was exiled and now must return to free his home from the Birkan dictatorship. Because Zaiel speaks of Tsubasa, Clive immediately sobers up and demands that the Red Wing Pirates will do anything necessary to defeat Tsubasa and any of his allies. The crew gets fired up and decides as a group to help Zaiel take back Skypiea. Zaiel leads the crew to the Island of Jaya, a Spring Island that holds the keys of them reaching the land above the sky. While the crew explores the Island they are also looking for an entrance to the nearby "Knock Up Stream", a giant pillar of water that launches whatever is within it into the clouds. While exploring the jungles of Jaya, the group crosses paths with Red Wing Pirate enemy Azolf and his Lieutenant Julian whom Romeo appears to have a sour relationship with. Azolf reveals that the Marine's are testing the New Sea train which heads directly to the Knock Up Stream and plans to capture the Red Wing Pirates. Zaiel suspects that Tsubasa tipped off the military of the Red Wing Pirates ventures after Thriller Bark was destroyed. A battle erupts between the crew and the marines, which ultimately leads to Ramon losing control of his inner monster. Zaiel immediately fights to contain Ramon but Azolf's ability to create explosions with his devil fruit makes things difficult. Zaiel is barely able to do much other than distract Azolf with illusions, but this is enough for Cameron to freeze over Azolf's hands which he needs to create explosions. Azolf detonates the ice, damaging his hands in the process and this forces him to flee the battlefield. With Julian also dispatched, the group is left only with dealing with Ramon's rampage. Zaiel casts an illusion that holds Ramon longs enough for Lyndis to connect with Ramon emotionally and return him to his human form. The group immediately pursues Azolf after calming Ramon, only to find that Azolf prematurely launches the Sea Train in hopes of thwarting the Red Wing's plans. Zaiel and the pirates board the train and desperately search it for Azolf only to be interrupted by Julian's return. Romeo battles him alone while Zaiel and Lyndis search the front of the train. The two are caught and ambushed by Azolf. Although the marine unable to greatly injure the tandem, he destroys the train's controls which causes it to go haywire which greatly disrupts the balance of everyone on the train. Zaiel acts quickly and uses his Spark Stave to short circuit the trains controls and halt it completely before it derails. Azolf flees the train and is pursued by Lyndis while Squall and Ramon arrive to fix the train. They do so successfully and upon hearing the train restart, Azolf escapes leaving not only explosions in his wake but signals the arrival of reinforcements. Marine Captain Chaser arrives to stop the Sea Train but is defeated by Lyndis without anyone's aid, impressing Zaiel who watches on. Now without interruption the Sea Train sails directly into the Knock Up Stream which engulfs the train in water and knocks the group unconscious. They awake and find themselves at the gate of heaven. Zaiel leads the crew and swims to shore where they are all welcomed by winged people who Zaiel convinces to let enter Skypiea. Zaiel later explains that he and the gatekeepers were once allies and although it is dangerous, they did him a favor by allowing the crew passage. Clive randomly appears out of the clouds, saying he reached the Sea Train at the last second by following Chaser. Zaiel leads the crew to one of the many floating Islands of Skypiea, Lovely Island. Clive separates the crew into teams and sends them off to investigate the city, gather information and cover ground. Clive asks Zaiel what he will do now and the Skypiean responds by telling him that he is going to raise an army to fight back against New Birka. Alone, Zaiel assaults multiple Birkan outposts which hold Shandian warriors as prisoners. Freeing them one after another the Skypieans confirm that their queen Luna is not among them, the woman Zaiel is truly looking for. Noticing a battle erupting in the heart of the city, Zaiel appears to find Squall, Lyndis and Luna surrounded by White Berets. He acts quickly and saves the group from the Birkan enforces. Finally achieving his goal by finding the Shandian princess and long time friend, Zaiel removes his mask and reveals his face to Luna. Luna is overjoyed to find Zaiel survived the initial takeover of Skypiea but there reunion is short lived when a Sky Knight arrives. Zaiel is not pleased and explains to Lyndis and Romeo that a Sky Knight is one of five priests that serve god in Birkan tradition. The knight introduces himself as Priest Earl and uses his dial based puppets to attack Zaiel and his allies. Zaiel tells Luna and the others to run, hoping to defeat Earl alone. Zaiel re-dawns his mask and clashes with the puppeteer but can't land an attack on Earl himself, who uses his floating puppets to attack and defend. The puppets are able to fly and strike by firing green lasers which cause a lot damage to the city while Zaiel avoids them. Finding himself on the defensive side, Zaiel prepares one of his illusions only to be foiled by Earl's Mantra which allows him to see past Zaiel's illusions and into his soul. Shocked, Zaiel demands to know how Earl possess Mantra, which are incredible abilities unique to sky people. Earl explains that Birkans are superior to both Shandians and Skypieans and it should be no surprise that Birkans possess the Sky people's most incredible trait. Earl then asks Zaiel why he's wearing a mask and taunts him about the loss of his own Mantra by asking if the mask is to cover his shame. Zaiel is annoyed and ashamed to find that Earl recognizes him so Zaiel removes his mask. Despite his shame, Zaiel announces that he won't need Mantra to defeat New Birka, he only needs the support of his people. While attacking, Earl states that Zaiel has lost the Skypiean people's support as well as his Mantra because the Skypieans serve New Birka now. Eventually forced into a corner by Earl Zaiel is saved by the arrival of Shandian Warriors lead by a man named Mars. Boasting his own power, Earl prepares to destroy Zaiel and the Shandian "savages" all at once but is interrupted by an explosion as the base of the cities largest building, the "Tower of Hate". This building is a government building placed in the city as a symbol of oppression by New Birka and is truely only another prison for Shandians. Romeo and Ramon were sent there by Clive during the group's initial separation to cause chaos and draw out the crews enemies. Earl quickly flee's the battlefield to stop Romeo and Ramon, leaving Zaiel behind feeling defeated. Mars and the Shandians lead Zaiel to their base but they first must get past Angel island which is controlled by New Birka as well. On Angel beach the Shandians arrive to find that Luna, Lyndis, Squall and their former enemy turned ally Gajeel fighting White Berets and Priest Ruri, Earl and Trance. Lyndis was brutalized and greviously injured by Trance who used his dial based Sword to liquify Lyndis' own blade using a rare dial. Zaiel saves Lyndis who he has seen to be a strong warrior, Zaiel decides to battle Trance himself for Lyndis' honor. Earl holds Squall and Luna hostage inside a cage made of his puppet's lasers. The two battle but Zaiel finds himself without the use of his illusions when Trance liquefies his sense dial. Forced to fight at ranged combat, the battle becomes still. Trance attacks and mocks Zaiel and the Shandians who he refers too as monkeys. Annoyed, Zaiel tries to take the offensive only to have his spark stave destroyed as well. Before striking Zaiel down Trance mocks tenshi as a foolish human just like Lyndis and Squall. Zaiel loses his temper after hearing Trance's mockery of Tenshi and begins to take over the battle. Using his shade dial to cover Trance and Zaiel in darkness and Zaiel brutally beats Trance with his fists. By the time the darkness fades, Zaiel is lifting a bloodied Trance by the neck and is choking him ferociously. Prepared to kill him, Zaiel is stopped by Earl who agrees to free Luna and Squall for sparing Trance. Earl then signals Priest Ruri and the trio leaves angel beach. Luna leads the group back to the Shandian's hideout on Angel Island. After arriving, Squall explains that Clive and Zaiel already formed a plan to rally the Skypiean people using Ramon and Romeo. The two have already been captured by Priest Earl and are currently breaking prisoners out of the Tower of Hate, causing a riot in the city. Luna agrees that the group should return to the city to help but Squall remains behind with an injured Lyndis. Gajeel and Mars lead an all out assault on the city to draw out the White Berets and Sky Knights while Zaiel and Luna infiltrated the The Tower of Hate hoping to find where Jarilo and his Priests are based. They fight through many enforcers and find a government figure head who acts as the major of lovely Island. Before Zaiel is able to interrogate him, the man is killed by a spear which strikes him in the back, lifts him and throws him from a window. The murderer introduces herself as Priest Anya, a woman who Zaiel once trusted before New Birka's takeover. Anya was supposed to be apart of Zaiel's legion of Sky Knights tasked with protecting Skypiea, but this was simply as ruise that was revealed when Anya aided the coup d'etat that began the war for Skypiea. Anya lead several men into the Skypiean police force that turned on Zaiel, Tenshi and all the Skypieans, becoming one of the key points in the war. Anya tells Zaiel that the major was weak and was disposed of just as Tenshi, the original Skypiean King and Zaiel once were. She also answers Zaiel's question by telling he and Luna that God waits in his rightful place in Shandora. Enraged by Anya, Zaiel attacks and clashes his Staves with Anya's dial based spear. Possessing powers that outmatch Zaiel's original staves with only a single spear, Anya has the advantage. With only three staves remaining Zaiel tries to outmuscle Anya but is overwhelmed by her spears pure destructive power. Able to cast the strength of any element she desires, Anya blasts the entire Tower of Hate to rubble, with Zaiel beneath it. Zaiel frees himself from the rumble only to find that the Skypiean people are injured and scared by the battle that's destroying the entire city. Gajeel and Mars are being dominated by Priest Ruri and Earl respectively while Romeo and Ramon are greatly outnumbered. Zaiel begins to give in as he sees the dawn is setting on his world until Luna's voice reaches him from atop all the tower's rubble. She tells Zaiel that it's time for him to stand up and take back his people, to take back his place as their guardian. Zaiel stands up and shouts to his people that the Tower that has been a symbol of oppression for long has fallen and the entire Birkan empire will follow suit. He encourages the Skypiean people to fight back against the Birkans by letting them know that their guardian Zaiel has returned and will lead them back to peace. The people rally behind Zaiel and leave their homes to fight back against the enforcers, helping turn the tide of battle. Zaiel watches as Ramon and Romeo are able to fight back, Mars evens his battle by destroying one of Earl's puppets and Gajeel strikes down Priest Ruri. Just as the momentum seems to be on his side, Zaiel is caught in an explosion caused by Anya's return to the battle. Zaiel readies himself and once again clashes with Anya, and with Luna's aid Anya finds herself on the defensive. Before the battle for the city becomes any more grim for New Birka, God descends on the city from the sky. Anya and the other Priests bow to him and refer to him as "God Jarilo". Angered, Jarilo orders the White Berets retreat and creates an orb of electricity that explodes and engulfs Lovely Island in a pillar of lightning. Before the entire Island is destroyed, the Shandians and Skypieans work together to lead everyone safely to Angel Island. The Skypieans settle there while the Shandians, Zaiel and the Pirates prepare for the upcoming battles. Ten Trials Arc Weeks after Lovely Island's destruction the Shandian Rebellion and the Red Wing Pirates (minus Clive) vote Luna and Zaiel as the unanimous leaders of a new alliance called the Red Rebellion. The tandem prepare everyone for an attack on sacred territory known as the "Upper Yard". The Upper Yard is the only place of vegetation that resembles the Blue Sea because it is the first island of Skypiea, legend says the Knock Up Stream rose the entire Island beyond the clouds. It hosts the legendary city of Shandora and the Shandians territory on Skypiea but has been since taken over by the Birkans and Jarilo. Although to get to Jarilo, the Red Rebellion must face the five Birkan Priests and the "Ten Trials". The Ten Trials are ten different ordeals that any invader must endure to navigate through the upper yard.No is aware of what the Ten Trials are but Luna formulates a plan to take them head on. Firstly everyone is split into four divisions, Romeo being apart of the second division commanded by him and Lyndis. Everyone is to use Shandian Wave riders to ride the "milky roads" (paths made of Clouds) set up many years ago by the Shandians in order to infiltrate the Upper yard. Once the entire invasion force arrives in the Upper Yard they are met by a White Beret Vanguard featuring hundreds of soldiers. This proves to be the first of the Ten Trials; The Trial of Invasion. Zaiel and the others prove to be more than a match for the vanguard and The Red Rebellion successfully completes the trial by defeating all of the Berets. But celebrations are short, as the Rebellion are unaware of what to do next. Ramon and Romeo deduce it must have something to do with the altar which sits center of the battlefield. The two climb the altar and find a switch shaped like a skull, the turn the switch on and are immediately struck by lightning. Luna quickly realises that the rebellion is faced with a second trial that requires a sacrifice to stand above an altar and be constantly struck by lightning. As long as the sacrifice remains alive, four portals will remain open and allow others to pass through and move onto the next trials. Gajeel volunteers himself because he feels his iron body is the ideal choice. Zaiel and the others pay their respects before moving onto the next trial. Zaiel and Luna pass through their portal and are immediately shocked when they arrive at the city of Shandora itself. While the other groups of the Red Rebellion pass through trial on trial, Zaiel and Luna have entered themselves directly into one of the three trials of destruction.(Squall and Ramon's group also directly entered into a Trial of Destruction while Romeo and Lyndis fought through two trials to get to the third trial of destruction.) A gigantic maze rises from Shandora's floor, separating Zaiel from Luna. They are both in view of Priest Anya, commander of this Trial she has named the Trial of Angels. Claiming Birkans to be the true angels of heaven, Anya prepares her army to destroy Zaiel and Luna. In order to pass the Trial, Zaiel or Luna must reach the portal at the end of the maze. Zaiel makes his way towards Luna but is cut off by Anya's army of "Angels" which are giant beings made from Iron Cloud Dials. One of the Angels possess a gigantic hammer which strikes Zaiel out of the sky after he tries to escape by using his jet stave, which is destroyed in the process. Another angel with the ability to grow new limbs takes the full front of several of Zaiel's attack and simply regeneratesnrates and counterattacks, knocking Zaiel further and further from Luna. The third Angel aids Anya in hunting Luna while Zaiel is toyed with by the first two angels. Eventually the limb growing angel holds down Zaiel while he is crushed by the other angels golden hammer. While pinned to the ground Zaiel watches as one of the maze walls crumbles and gives Zaiel full view of Anya launching Luna into an ancient structure and it crumbling on top of her. Zaiel screams in terror and quickly tries to retaliate only to be struck down by the trio of angels and have his last two staves broken. Filled with rage, Zaiel frees himself and nearly lands a punch on Anya but only for the third angel to create multiple miniature angels which barrage and knock Zaiel unconscious. Zaiel enters his own psyche where he's face to face his old friend Tenshi whom at his time of passing over, split his soul and merged it with Zaiel's and the others worthy of his will. Everyone's hearts were beginning to fail at once after being dominated by the Priests. Now viewing the inside of their souls, Zaiel and the others are blessed by Tenshi's presence who hopes that he can awaken the powers laying dormant inside his comrades hearts. Tenshi awakened a new power within everyone else, but released the seal made on Zaiel returning his Mantra to him. Zaiel says his final goodbye to his best friend, shedding a tear as he awakes to Anya. With his powers returned, Zaiel activates the most powerful Mantra in Skypiea, Celestial Mantra. Surprised by Zaiel's rejuvination, Anya sicks her Angels on Zaiel. Zaiel makes short work of all three, blowing them to oblivion with what he calls the power of the stars. Anya then attacks using her explosive attacks but is outmatched by Zaiel's powers to match her elements with his blasts of starlight. Not backing down, Anya releases a rain of elements that she claims will destroy the entire field of play. But Zaiel matches her by soaring into the skys and releasing a rain of starlight which engulfs the elements along with Anya, defeating her. He immediately rushes to Anya's side to find that she is still breathing, Zaiel sheds tears of joy and Luna tells him that she will be fine and to move on to defeat Jarilo. Zaiel successfully navigates through the maze and completes the Trial of Angels, only to find himself beside a gigantic beanstalk that reaches into the sky. He is met by Squall, Romeo and Lyndis who inform Zaiel that all Ten Trials have been completed by the Red Rebellion although only four of them are still able to fight. The beanstalk is glows bright as a signal for Jarilo's descension to the Upper yard. Infuriated with the Priests failure, Jarilo prepares himself to end the Red Rebellion alone. The battle begins and Jarilo almost effortlessly dispatches Squall, Lyndis and Romeo with his Goro Goro no Mi, which allows Jarilo to generate and control electricity. Zaiel and Jarilo clash in a battle of lightning vs starlight and while Zaiel defends himself he is unable to land a hit on Jarilo. Being able to transform his body into lightning, he becomes intangible to Zaiel's attacks. Fatigued from his battle with Anya, Zaiel begins to give way against Jarilo's attacks and is knocked clean through a Shandian temple and barraged by a torrent of lightning. Seeming to be defeated, the group is threatened by a powerful attack Jarilo nearly unleashes until he is stopped by the return of Gajeel. Using his body as a conductor, Gajeel is able to stop Jarilo's viscious attacks and strike him with his own Iron body. Zaiel returns to battle alongside Gajeel using Zaiel's mantra induced speed and Gajeel's ability to make Jarilo tangible to gain the upper hand on the god. Jarilo angrily retaliates and Zaiel takes the front of his attacks so Gajeel can use an Iron Sand technique to bury and trap Jarilo in the ground. Zaiel and Gajeel wake the others only to have Jarilo escape and strike down both Zaiel and Gajeel. With no options left, Zaiel prepares for end but the group is saved when Clive arrives on the scene. Clive crushes Jarilo's lightning with his own Devil Fruit. Lyndis and the others for the first time view Clive's incredible power first hand, as he is able to go one on one with Jarilo. Clive is able to physcially shatter Jarilo's lightning, making him able to outmatch Jarilo Clive tells Jarilo (and those watching the battle including Lyndis) that he had been doing heavy reconnaissance, and it took him a while but he finnally discovered an old Skypiean secret. Tenshi's soul had given hints inside of Clive's mind that lead him to the "Tenojinn". An ancient temple that fortells the origins of Skypiea and all of its history, including what was recorded by Tenshi's dying body. In the temple he found Tenshi's original body, a skeleton holding a book that has recorded the truth of the "New Birkans". It tells the story of an Angel whom stole the remains of "God and gave them to subjects who then would become Angels and Gods. The truth behind this story is that Tsubasa, leader of the White Wing Pirates was a large part of a tower that would reach to Heaven, a plan by the World Government to reach Skypiea. Slaves were illegally gathered and used to build this tower, and amongst these slaves were the Preists of New Birka as Children. The children selected from the hundreds of slaves were implanted with the cells of God Enel, whos remains had been discovered by Tsubasa. By combinding his remains with a special type of Dial known as a Soul Dial, the Enel's birkan power was transferred directly into Mel's test subjects. Their memories were then tampered with, and they were brainwashed into believing they were an opprossed Empire waiting to rise against Skypiea. Then they were all strategically placed by Mel, and they successfully took over Skypiea, creating their current government. This truth is only proven by Jarilo's reaction, remembering the times of the tower and even his experimentation. Jarilo is enraged through his denial and plans to use hiss ultimate Mantra to completely destroy Skypiea. Clive leaves Romeo to counter the attack, who is empowered by Tenshi's final wishes, and enters his Rainbow form which was first used against Gajeel. Romeo unveils his "Secret Glowing Technique: Teniro" which creates a flurry of hundreds of glows that impact and defeat Jarilo once and for all. With Jarilo's defeat, the Birkan Empire falls and Zaiel rises with the Shandians to rally the skypeian and shandian people. Zaiel becomes the King of Skypiea, as unanimously voted by the Skypiean and Shandian people with Luna as his Queen of Shandora. With conflict at its end, Zaiel bids farewell to his pirate friends who he safely sends off back to the Blue Sea. Category:Part I Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates Ally Category:Skypiea Characters